Thor and Loki Review
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Thor and Loki review Magical Sister. They talk about it and give their honest opinion on it. Will they be able to not fight? Enjoy :) Ps. Also if anyone would like I can read another Thor/Loki fanfiction and have them react to that one. Any fanfiction on either of them is welcome. Also, to understand what they are looking at please read Magical Sister first.


"Why are we doing this?" asks Loki

"Because some fans want us to read some of their writing, it should be fun," says Thor.

He goes to his computer and slowly types in www. fanfiction  .net*, he goes looking and finds the story Magical Sister.

"Magical Sister?" says Thor.

"Hela?"

"No look that is a photo of us and I'm a girl for some odd reason and you are asking for a kiss."

"And calling you 'sister', I did that? I like this already what does the description say?"

"Hold on, hold on. It says: 'This story was inspired by this image here. In this story, Loki gets bored while watching tv at Thor's place. He decides to turn Thor into a girl but the only way that Loki will turn him back is if he kisses Loki on the cheek. Even though it is normal thing for siblings to show compassion, Thor refuses. How will Thor take being a girl? Enjoy :)' well thank you computer person for your kind words."

"They can't hear you Thor."

"They might watch this later, Loki. Be nice and say something to the author. She is a fan of yours too or she wouldn't write a story about both of us."

"Really now...well this is wonderful. Thank you."

Loki scrolls down to where the story is and the two start reading the story.

"How did you get into my apartment? I didn't give you a key."

"Magic brother magic. See it even says right there I am looking for stuff to make a magic potion of some sort she isn't wrong about the television. I didn't really like anything on there."

"Spongebob is quite good actually."

"The yellow talking sponge?"

"Yeah, have you heard of it?"

"Eh, it's not very good."

Thor puts his hammer down and looks at his brother in a "uh..what" sort of way.

"I like Planketon and the squid thing."

"Squidward."

"Him! They seem like the smartest people on the show. The others are stupid. Rubbish show."

"You like two characters though."

"Moving on, we aren't here to talk about a talking sponge we are here to read some story."

Thor sighs the boys turn back to the story reading it some more. Loki covers his mouth at Thors' reaction at being turned into a girl, he doesn't know what is funnier Thor in the story or Thor's wide disc eyes. He composes himself as the actual Thor glares at him. He scrolls a little bit more and they start reading about Thor tackling periods.

"T-that is a lot of blood for someone so small."

"Are you calling me small?"

"Would you rather I call you fat when you aren't?"

"Nope carry on, wait did you just abandon me?!"

"I can't take you out like that, use your head Thor."

Thor doesn't say anything as they read more of the period adventure seeing both sides. Thor covered his mouth trying not to laugh at Loki's reaction to the Loki in the story trying to figure out which tampons he should buy then they both are turning red at Loki buying Thor underwear.

"Moving on!" they both say.

"We will never speak of that," says Loki.

"Agreed," says Thor.

They continue to read the story to find that Loki gets punched in the face in the story.

"Why did you punch me? I did your shopping for you."

"You took forever that's why. You also could have bought me new boxers.."

"I don't know your size, Thor."

"Then how did you know what size to buy me?"

"I guessed."

"Well they fit so you must have done a good job at guessing, brother."

"Thank you."

"That's not a good thing, you could guess what size your "sister" could wear by looking at the underwear for less than thirty minutes."

"Oh grow up, Thor."

"Shut up."

Loki shakes his head before going back to the story. They both flinch at the gut punch but agree that he did deserve that. The story continues they finish up reading the story a little bit later. Thor logs out of fanfiction and the two are quiet after a while. Loki leaves coming back with beer for them both. They take a sip before gathering their thoughts.

"That was actually good but this woman is a cruel mistress."

"A very cruel mistress."

"Woman go through that monthly."

"Monthly?! Can they control it?"

"No! I thought so too and apparently not."

"Who did they anger and how can I avoid that being?"

"Someone named 'mother nature' but I overheard some girl say it is 'Aunt Flo'"

"Stay away from both then."

"Agreed."

"I actually did enjoy it but I am surprised that you caved that early."

"Why?"

"Your stubborn."

"...Just a bit."

"Father is laughing right now."

"Oh shut up."

"I want to do this again. I rather enjoyed it."

"So didn't I"

They turn off the video and have it uploaded before going out of the room.

The End

*A/N: It is spaced out like that because the site doesn't like websites anywhere.


End file.
